villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeice
' '''Jheese' (or Jeice in the Funimation dub) is one of the Ginyu Special Force who work for Freeza. He is the only one of average height, and had red skin, long white hair, and speaks with a Scottish accent, which he changes for an Australian accent once FUNimation takes over for voice acting in Episode 54. He often fights alongside Butta. He is a Brench from the Planet of the same name. The Anime When Freeza called the Ginyu Force over to take the Dragon Balls back from Vegeta, Jheese brought Freeza a scouter case. After Son Goku defeated Reacoom, Jheese and Butta fought Goku, but were unable to even damage him at all, with Goku deflecting Jeice's ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, as if it were a beach ball. After Goku easily defeated Butta, Jheese ran away to get Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was furious with Jheese for running away, and nearly fired him before they both returned to the battlefield. During the fight, Ginyu was chasing after Goku at one point, and Jheese tried to help by attacking the Saiyan, giving Ginyu the chance he needed to catch Goku. However, Ginyu released him, telling Jheese that he did not need his help, threatening to kill him if he interfered again. After Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, he and Jheese headed over to Freeza's spaceship where Ginyu fought Kuririn and Son Gohan. However, as Ginyu's power level went down from not knowing how to use Goku's body, Ginyu found himself at a disadvantage and asked Jheese for help, but Vegeta stepped in before he could. Jheese crushed his scouter after reading Vegeta's power level at a high level, undoubtedly higher than his own. Jheese fought Vegeta, and the battle briefly moved inside Freeza's spaceship. Vegeta had the upper hand, and soon tired of toying around with him. He kicked Jheese away and shattered his ribs with a kidney shot. Before Jheese could recover from the attack, Vegeta held out his hand in front of Jheese's face. Jheese begged for mercy but Vegeta completely destroyed him with an energy blast to the face. After his death, Jheese appeared alongside Reacoom, Butta, and Gurd, as Kaio invited them to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu could defeat them. Jheese and Butta fought Tenshinhan, who defeated them as they were using the Purple Comet Attack, sending them both to Hell. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Jeice appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Freeza, King Cold, Reacoom, Butta, and Gurd, terrorizing the ogres and causing trouble in Hell. Goku and Paikuhan came to stop them, and Goku defeated Jheese first by punching him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond. Later, Jheese, along with Reacoom, Butta, Gurd, and Cell, were thrown onto the spike by Paikuhan, and locked up along with Freeza and King Cold in a cell. In the Kid Buu Saga, Jheese was last seen alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Videogame appearance Jheese appeared in several Dragon Ball video games including Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast. Powers and Abilities Power Level Jheese is stated to have a power level of 60,000, when combining his power with Butta's they have 95,000. Due to the fact that Freeza expected the Ginyu Force to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell) it is likely that Jheese increased to around 950,000. Gallery Lt. Jeice.JPG|Jheese Jeice (DBZ).png Trivia * A member of King Cold's crew, who was slain by Future Trunks on Earth, resembles Jheese closely. *Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jheese's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. *In the English dub, Jheese's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first she thought his name was Juice. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. *His name is a parody of "Cheese" and the rest of the Ginyu Force are based off of dairy products. Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Laser-Users Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer